


descension of astaria

by johnyongclub



Series: songs of faraway lands [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Quests, Will add more tags as I go, more pairings in later chapters - Freeform, past!johnten, past!luyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: Taeyong meets an unexpected partner when Johnny flew to Mevildir on his dragon with information about mysterious attacks the Mayseos suspected to be the doing of the orcs of Radrakh.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: songs of faraway lands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699243
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is the first chapter of my latest obsession! i love dragons, i love lotr, i love game of thrones so i put it all in one fic but also featuring johnyong. everything i love in one sitting! i'll leave some things to take note:
> 
> \- this is not proofread and i have no beta  
> \- once again i did not do any prior planning which is kinda bad but i like going with the flow  
> \- this will probably be updated once a week  
> \- there will be violence in later chapters though i dont think it will be very graphic, warning just in case  
> \- PLEASE forgive me if my knowledge on historical settings ( clothes, etc ) is limited, i'm learning as i go
> 
> and last but not least, do leave comments because feedbacks help me improve and motivate me to write faster!

The skies that loom over Ozolbor is gloom, gloomier than most days. The cold is merciless, biting at even the thickest skin and the mountains weep in the way that the ice at the summit melts, visible from where Johnny Suh stood, observing. The changes are palpable.

Arhazel whimpers low, the sound still almost deafening when she is this close to Johnny, rumbling deep within her large chest. He knows her well enough to be able to tell why she had reacted as such. It is rare that a dragon is afraid and yet here she is, in all of her gigantic stature of scales and wings and claws, Arhazel, known as The Night Sun and bringer of victories in battles, whimpers in fear. 

Something is wrong, even Johnny could tell, could sense in the shift of the air, could smell the distinct difference to the usual snow covered trees and ice. Ozolbor is ice everywhere, no matter how many dragons are bred and born on this land, no matter how hot their fires are. And yet, the ice on the mountain top is melting, a clear sign of an impending doom.

He stares out into the horizon, the skies half covered by tall mountains. This far off from the city for his hourly patrol, Johnny could see where the land divides between Ozolbor and the Nereida Waters, the western kingdom. Astaria is too small to have four rulers yet too massive for just one. Johnny doubts he would bend the knee for a King that isn't a dragonrider like himself. 

Raising a hand to pat the dragon's large snout softly, Johnny hums a gentle song to calm her. They are one in ways unexplainable. Arhazel had chosen him at birth and they have bonded over the years as he grew to be a knight of the kingsguard, nephew to the King Lorcán and cousin to the crown princess, Khione. Johnny finds comfort in Arhazel's presence more so than anyone else's. They are more than a dragon and its rider. 

Johnny thinks of Arhazel as family.

"Is there trouble coming for us, my sweet girl?" He asks her in a whisper, gently rubbing over her white scales. She is massive, many times bigger than Johnny and just her eyes are the size of Johnny's head. While he prides himself on the dragon he rides for her sheer size and strength, Arhazel still isn't the biggest.

No dragon shall be bigger than the King's, after all. Johnny has no qualms about it; while Arhazel is as wild as any dragon, she would never be as moody as King Lorcán's Avrar. For that, Johnny is thankful.

Something must have caught Arhazel's senses, however, for she rises on her haunches and howls into the air, the sound a screeching staccato of sorts. Johnny turns around to follow the direction of which she had called into and sure enough, in the distance, he could spot another dragon flying close, approaching. He has seen it many times to know immediately who its rider is. 

His jaw clenches; Johnny isn't in the mood to be entertaining his ex-lover's taunts and advances. Still, he straightens his posture, readies himself to put on the mask of stoic he always has on whenever he's faced with someone he has his guard up around. Ten is most certainly one of those people. 

He is always brought back to the time they spent together during their training as squires, growing up in the Nightkeep with a few other boys Johnny hasn't seen in some time after he was made a knight and placed as one of the Kingsguards. Being the King's nephew puts him in a spot, separates him from the rest. He never wanted for their relationship to end but Ten hadn't been able to wait and all Johnny remembers now is how painful it was to find his lover beneath someone else's body, on the sheets they used to share.

Ten's dragon is a mix of green and brown, lean and a little smaller than the rest, like Ten himself. He had named it Cirillo and the only reason he was a dragonrider was for the fact that his mother had been a noble folk and father a lord. He holds the posture and pride of a noble man instead of a royal guard and he had always despised the fact that he was made to train at the Nightkeep instead of the castle. 

Johnny watches as Cirillo lands gracefully on land, so close to Arhazel that the female is growling, protecting. Even their dragons are no longer trusting of each other; they were right that each rider's decision affects their dragon as well. Johnny makes sure to remember that his every action has a consequence.

"Ser John," Ten calls out from above, where he's seated on the base of his dragon's nape. There is urgency in his voice and it's rare that he would call Johnny with such honorifics. His black hair sits in place despite the winds, like Johnny's but unlike Johnny, his armor is silver. "I have grave news."

Johnny frowns, concern rising like bile in his throat. Immediately his hand grips at the hilt of his sword, his natural response is to duel in a combat, whatever enemy he might have to face. "What is it?"

Ten's face is dark, his eyes sad. "The Princess, Johnny. Something's happened. The King has asked for all of his Kingsguard to gather."

He moves then, without any more questions as he climbs onto Arhazel's back. He looks over at Ten once more, knowing no conversation would be possible once they're in flight. "What's happened, Ten?"

The guard's jaw clenches and he answers with a single glance at Johnny before he flies off. "She's dead."

* * *

Taeyong wakes up with thickness in his mouth and a blood-curdling scream that nearly shattered the windows of his chamber and thus waking almost everyone in his wing. Panic bubbles up in his chest as he scrambles to get a grip of reality, to wash away the metallic liquid in his mouth that tasted too much like blood. The knocks at the door are loud but Taeyong must, needs to, focus. He cannot be shaken.

He's sweating, beads of it dripping down his temple, down his neck, soaking the collars of his sleep tunic and he couldn't help the tears that stream down his cheeks. The pain isn't physical but more inward than anything else, clenching at his heart that made him sob. It's dark but he managed to see the outline of his own reflection in the looking glass. The boy he sees is stricken with fear, dark liquid pouring past his lips and Taeyong jumps back once he realizes that it is indeed the familiar, sickening thickness of blood.

It isn't an odd occurrence but it is the first in his lifetime. Taeyong is young but he knows many things though he thinks anyone would know that such a thing could not mean a miracle but a tragedy.

Quickly, he wets the nearest cloth he could find and wipes at his mouth, as clean as he could before he pulls on a pair of pants. He opens the door and the guards that had heard him scream look up at him in confusion. He has no time to spare, to explain.

"Gather the Queen's council," he says quickly, and when the two guards didn't move and merely stared at his bloody tunic and mouth, Taeyong hisses. " _ Now. _ "

He knows his way to the council room by heart, having spent his youth growing up learning, proving to the Queen Keitha that he is useful, that she could trust him not just because he is born a Seer, not just because he could be the only Seer alive. 

It is still dark outside as he makes his way to the council meeting room, passing by guards on duty and knowing they would not question him because he is Taeyong, and the Queen loves Taeyong. His head is pounding, an ache that isn't just the dull throbbing he was used to. Usually he would See; that is what he is meant to do as a Seer. He sees the future, helps the King prevent any of it from happening, should any of it be the cause of his downfall. 

Tonight he had dreamed, however, and it was unclear. His visions were blurry and the shadows were what had filled his nightmare. The screams were loud, so loud. There was a thick layer of sadness and sorrow, of unimaginable pain and he had felt it. He had felt all of it. In the dream, the shadow had struck at him and he had woken. Bloody mouth, bloody hands, blood on his tunic. A change is coming, Taeyong could feel it. It would not be a good change.

Once he reaches the council room, Taeyong finds it empty but he isn't alone for very long. Behind him, the rest of the council members file in; first Jungwoo, the leading faerie of Feymore, Lord Baekhyun the warlock and Lord Rowoon of the High Elves. after, the Queen herself, followed by her sworn Queensguard, Ser Lucas. 

The council consists of people in high ranks of each region in the South under the rule of Mevildir. They have Jungwoo, the faerie from Feymore, the land of faeries situated the closest to the River of Sereia. Jungwoo is pale with pointed ears smaller than that of an elf. His hair is the fairest shade of red, almost orange and there are freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks, a physical feature almost all faeries have.

Baekhyun is from Vissitia, a land for magick practitioners they called witches and warlocks. He looks like most humans safe for the little crescent mark the color of his silver hair under the outer corner of his right eye. It's the warlock mark that separates their kind from the rest. Baekhyun is a powerful one, evident in the length of the strand of hair he grows on the right side of his head, put into a single braid. It's what the witches and warlocks use to show off their power; for every failure, they cut it all off.

Rowoon, on the other hand, is a noble High Elf of the city Festhorne, just outside of Mevildir. His pointed ears are prominent and his hair is long, a silky flow of black hair that reaches his waist, pinned back from his face. He is Lord of Festhorne, a distant cousin of Taeyong's elf friend Yuta. 

The council also includes the Queen's sworn guard, Lucas, an elf who was born in Ashbury and raised as a squire but trained like a soldier on the training yards of Awraemid. Keitha had favored him, clearly, for she had hand picked him to swear an oath to protect her and his family had taken pride in such an honorable position. Of course, being Queensguard comes with its own downside. 

Lucas can never marry and therefore Lucas can never love Taeyong. 

He pushes the thought aside because it should be the least of his worries now. There are more pressing matters than his tragic love story. 

They then have the Queen, standing as Queen regent whilst her husband recovers from a hunting injury. He allows her the luxury of her own council, though they know the reason he had asked her to take in Baekhyun and Rowoon was so that they could report back to him what had been discussed within this room. Keitha hadn't minded because that only meant they would report to her what had been discussed within the King's council. 

Keitha was a lady before she was Queen. She has always been one of the most beautiful noble High Elves known to the entire kingdom of Mevildir and that had been the main reason as to why King Ruiven had chosen to marry her. With long black hair that falls in cascading, wavy curls down her back, Keitha is pale and has the bluest eyes. Her eyes are pulled back by a slight at the outer corners, giving her a subtle feline look. She sings well and makes the people happy.

Even Taeyong, disinterested in females as he is, finds her intoxicatingly beautiful. She mothers three beautiful children; Prince Vidarr, Prince Zathnan and Princess Riona, all of which are still too young to run a kingdom. Keitha is a good Queen. The people of Mevildir would be sad to see a change in the crown.

He allows the Queen to be seated at the head of the table before he dips his head and speaks. "Your Grace, please forgive me for interrupting your slumber."

"What troubles you, Taeyong?" she asks.

Worry lines her forehead and Taeyong almost regrets the news he will bring unto her. "A death of a crown member has happened, your grace."

With that, the council members gasp but Taeyong refuses to look at the rest of them just yet, though he still finds the slight shift in Lucas' expression. The Queen is still composed, holding her calm as Taeyong explains further. "I had dreamt it. There were no faces but no mere folk's death would have such an effect."

"It cannot be Queen Galatea, could it?" the Queen wonders aloud. "We would have heard by now."

"We cannot rule it out, your grace." Taeyong disagrees. "It could have happened just as I dreamt it. It would take days for us to get an official letter."

"A death…" Lord Rowoon speaks up, his eyes dark against his pale skin. "A murder of a crown member, you meant to say? Who dared touch a King or a Queen?"

"Or the crown prince or princess," Jungwoo adds.

For a moment, the Queen is silent. Jungwoo, Baekhyun and Rowoon put out their theories and thoughts onto the table but Taeyong remains silent. It is a grave situation, one Taeyong had once prayed would never happen in his lifetime. Astaria has known peace for so long since the Yophiel Treaty was signed and whilst he knows that something is bound to break such peace, Taeyong wished it would be long from now. 

A natural death to a royal member would be sad but this has been an assasination, a murder, and Taeyong imagines all the accusations that would flock upon Mevildir, even if it had been a work from the inside. Be it the dragonriders of Ozolbor, the water nymphs of Nereida Waters or humans of Novaria, Mevildir should never have to face an attack, let alone war.

"We will have to wait, then," Keitha finally says, jaw clenched. She rises to her feet and simultaneously so did the rest of them. "Do not speak of it until we receive a letter. We don't want to spread such news and give them reasons to doubt our loyalty to the peace treaty. We have been true to it."

"Of course, your grace," Baekhyun says when a curt nod of his head. "We will make sure word doesn't get past the King's council."

Keitha sighs, shaking her head as she stares at the surface of the meeting table. Taeyong watches her closely as she speaks. "I do not trust some of the men in His Grace's council. I ask that the news don't get past this room. Can I trust you, Lord Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun looks confused for a moment. Taeyong sees him share a brief glance with Rowoon before he dips his head in respect to the Queen. "Yes, your grace."

"Thank you, my lord," Keitha dips her head in return, a hint of a smile on her lips. "You are all dismissed. We will go about our day as usual in the morning."

One by one, the council leaves the room. Taeyong watches as Rowoon files after Baekhyun and then Jungwoo after, with a little smile on his lips when his eyes meet Taeyong's. The Queen goes next, with a gentle reminder that Taeyong should catch a few more hours of sleep and that one of her maids would be bringing him tea to calm his nerves.

He thanks her profusely as she starts to leave and then he meets Lucas' eyes and there is concern in them that Taeyong wishes he could erase. There is no need for Lucas to be worried more than he should but there isn't time for conversations; Lucas is already gone.

* * *

Ozolbor is massive even from a distance. Johnny finds it looming over the Sawford village, seated upon Arhazel as she flies across the sky and it doesn't matter how many times he has seen the castle stand on its height, Johnny is still as mesmerized by it as he had been the first time. Its bricks are dark like charcoal, a contrast to the snow that is always sprinkled upon the roofs of the Keep, the highest tower that houses the royal family. 

There is no life to be seen from up here; the castle is dark and gloomy and above it the dragons flew in circles, like flocks of birds when they knew something was amiss. The dragons must have sensed a loss and in a further distance, over the snowy mountains, Princess Khione's dragon mourns. It flies in no specific direction, as if lost, and the screeching drag of its howl pains Johnny's ears and heart.

Ten and Cirillo land first, graceful upon the grounds of the bailey. Cirillo doesn't stay and neither does Arhazel after Johnny climbs off her back. He stands there for a moment, head tilted high to watch Arhazel fly away to join the group of them in the sky. 

The keep is quiet, most of the people still asleep at this dead of night. Johnny wishes he is dressed simply so could get by without being noticed but he had been on duty. He had forgone his helmet, carrying it against his hip as he makes his way to the great hall. His black hair is slicked back with only a few strands falling over his forehead. Every knight of the Kingsguard of Ozolbor is dressed similarly; silver gardbraces and pauldrons and a shining black breastplate, rerebraces and vambraces.

He wears a black cloak like every other member of the Kingsguard, his right earlobe pierced to carry a dangling silver chain earring with a knot at its top, a signature look every Kingsguard adorns to separate them from the royal guards. Like Ten, who is dressed a little different. Instead of black armor, he has a full silver one. 

Most of the other guards are already gathered in the great hall. On the throne sits a grieving King, sobbing into his hands in the way Johnny has never witnessed before. He was always strong and graceful and while there has never been war in his lifetime, Johnny has heard stories of his uncle's great victories. He supposes nothing would hurt and break a man like the loss of a loved one. 

For a few minutes, Johnny stood in line with the other five Kingsguards while the Lord Commander Ser Zadkiel stood before them, awaiting the King's order. The room is silent save for the King's sobs. Next to him, his wife the Queen Czarina sat bereaved, eyes down and head dipped low. Johnny feels his own heart break. While he hadn't been given the chance to be close to the Princess, she was still family and he had known her to be bright and full of potential; a future Queen.

Now Ozolbor has no heir.

Johnny's attention is brought upon the group of guards filing into the great hall, one of which began speaking to the King directly, breathless. "Your grace, the men have searched the entire castle. There are no traces of an intruder. We have sent more to look beyond the gates."

"It is not an intruder," King Lorcán interrupts, finally speaking. Johnny turns his head to look at him, keeping his posture even as his skin crawls to hear of what the King knows. "The Queen and I were with Khione when it happened. It was a shadow that killed our girl. We must find who has sent it."

There is a deafening silence that falls upon them once hearing what the King had to say. Johnny's mind reels with possibilities and theories. There has been peace amongst the four kingdoms for so long and while they had been careful in protecting the royal family, Johnny knows there is bound to be a loophole. A murderous shadow, however, had never crossed his mind. 

"Are you implying one of the other kingdoms have declared war, your grace?" Zadkiel asks, peaking Johnny's interest even more. 

The King shakes his head, standing up from his throne. His face is swollen, physical evidence of his mourning and his usually tied up dark hair is let loose in disarray. "I will not make such accusations. Though I fear it could be the works of Uzul."

Zadkiel blanches at this. "That is impossible, your grace. Uzul has not stepped beyond Radrakh for many years. Our guards in Havardur have made sure no orcs step into the Blackforest."

Realization dawns upon Johnny like dead weight. He had many times flown over the Blackforest to scour the land of possible deserters or rebel orcs that got too hungry to remember their banishment. He had himself made sure that none crosses the border, yet the King's implication did not come to him as a complete surprise. He had mentioned shadows, after all. 

"If it were really shadows that killed her highness," Johnny speaks up then, unafraid because Lorcán hadn't been unkind to him. "They could have easily slipped through the guards unnoticed."

The King nods his head in agreement. "And it is clear how much Uzul despises the fact that he had lost the war. The Yophiel Treaty offered him peace and he had refused to sign it. We cannot rule out the possibility of him retaliating."

Zadkiel's gaze meets Johnny's but the younger male merely flickers his eyes away to focus upon the King. Zadkiel hates it when Johnny makes himself known but Johnny is unafraid. He is the King's nephew and he should be heard when he wants to speak.

"I will need for this to reach Mevildir," the King says. "They have folks of skills we would need to find this monster that has taken away our precious daughter."

The Lord Commander nods curtly, "We will have a letter written and sent immediately, your grace."

"No," it's the Queen that spoke this time, mirroring her husband as she stood and stepped closer, an arm hooked around the King's elbow. She has always been cold, Queen Czarina, the ice Queen of Ozolbor, but tonight she looks sad. Her lively red hair looks almost dead. "We cannot scare the nation. Khione's death will not be announced so soon. One of us would have to travel to Mevildir. King Ruiven is ill but Queen Keitha is standing as Queen regent. She will see to your audience. She will listen. She has children, we must tell them sooner than later."

Johnny clenches his jaw, worked up over the thought that this monster intends to kill. It goes without saying that the other princes and princesses are in grave danger, if the shadow had gone straight for Princess Khione, who had only been a few years younger than Johnny himself. No traitor could be brave enough to kill a crown princess so easily. There must be a plan, a discussion. Whatever it is, it makes Johnny sick in his stomach.

"Ser Zadkiel," the King addresses the Lord Commander, "See to it that you send one of our men to Mevildir. This must be settled soon. I cannot have another soul perish to this despicable crime."

Zadkiel dips his head once and the Kingsguards stay silent as the King and Queen retreat to their chamber. Ten goes with them along with some royal guards, escorting the pair safely. Zadkiel, a man a few decades older than Johnny, sighs. He doesn't look at any of them for a moment but Johnny keeps his gaze on the older man, ready and willing. 

When Zadkiel looks up and immediately finds Johnny's gaze, Johnny knows he's tasked. There is relief because he refuses to stand still while his home faces danger. Arhazel would be pleased as well.

"Go, Ser John Seo," Zadkiel says finally. "Wait for the King's missive and once it's in your hand, bring your dragon to Mevildir."

Johnny dips his torso in a respectful bow, his skin burning with the familiar thrill of knowing he has a job to do, a duty to follow. He has been in Ozolbor for too long; even the fear and concern of his country's downfall isn't enough to dampen his guilty anticipation to just  _ move _ , to do  _ something _ .

As Zadkiel moves to leave, Johnny straightens up again and the last he hears of his Lord Commander are these simple words he holds close to his heart, a reminder of sorts.

"Ozolbor needs all the aid we could get."  
  
  


* * *

The morning air that comes with the rise of the sun feels thick, fogging over the skies that loom above Mevildir. Taeyong had not had any sleep since the dream woke him though the calming tea that Keitha insisted he drink did help make him feel a little energized. He imagines there would be no peaceful sleep for him in the time to come.

He had spent nearly an entire clock's turn sitting upon his stool and staring at his reflection through the looking glass. His mauve plum hair is a shade lighter, an odd observation seeing as he was born with the color and had never once touched it. His eyes look tired, even to himself, which is silly because the days prior to last night had been going well. Good, even. He remembers laughing over something funny Yuta had said during a meal the day before. 

Clearly the vision he had during his sleep had taken a toll. It only surprises him because he didn't think it would be so physically obvious. With a soft exhale, Taeyong picks up the tiara to place it upon his head, a  simple silver band that goes around his hair, up to his temple, where the intricate lines begin in delicate swirls. It holds an amethyst gemstone in the center, resting upon the space between his brows. 

It's a uniform of sorts; it tells Taeyong apart from common folks and maids in the palace, tells the people that he has a significant role in the council, a beloved of the Queen. The amethyst stone had been made specifically for him, to match the color or his hair and eyes. The treatment isn't a favorite of the folks but Taeyong takes pride in his position because the Queen is dear to him and he does what is expected of him with the purest heart. He is a seer, his duty is simple.

He's dressed in white. White is all he owns, really; it represents peace and innocence, purity and genuine intentions. He wears no other jewelry besides his tiara. The luxury isn't what he enjoys; simple as his duty is, it isn't painless and while he is proud of what he was born to be, sometimes Taeyong wishes he wasn't.

Dipping the thin wooden stick into the glass vial of rose oil, he swabs it over the inner side of his wrists and behind his ears. Ready, he thinks. Yet he dreads having to leave his chamber and start a new day.

Still, he steps out anyway. He's later than usual and outside, the maids and servants and guards are already moving, going about their tasks. He assumes he isn't needed just yet, since no one had woken him or come to request his presence, so Taeyong decides perhaps a morning stroll would clear his mind. 

Mevildir is a beautiful place, undoubtedly. His chamber is in the east wing of the palace and from his balcony, Taeyong could see the distant rocky mountains against the blue, blue sky. Like a painting, an art. He sleeps to the sounds of water from the river down below, beneath the bridge that leads to the keep, where the King and Queen live with their children.

The view never fails to bring a smile to Taeyong's face, even now when he's burdened with such tragic news and clueless on who it had directly affected. He walks down the steps to the main hall of the tower, its open concept allowing him a view of the outside. The high ceiling is held up by tall pillars that connect the top half of the tower to the bottom half and the space was built more for nobles to take a momentary stop from a long day than a gathering. Taeyong loves the east wing for this; he would usually be up earlier in the morning for a nice stroll, to breathe in the air.

He stops by the brick railing that lined around the square, his smile widens when his gaze lands upon the great statue of the Elf Queen Mevildir herself. It stands taller than the east tower and atop the crown of her head, a flock of doves fly in circles, crooning a morning song. Taeyong wonders if she would have cared for him the way Keitha does; Queen Mevildir was written as kind, beautiful and good, after all.

The castle was built on high ground and the river beneath the bridge leads to a fall, where down below, more banks of rivers flow through villages. Taeyong considers himself privileged, lucky, somehow. Where being a Seer is never one's dream position, the beauty of his life makes up for it. He is always thankful.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" A voice from his right brings him back to the present and Taeyong turns to find Lucas approaching him, a smile on his face. He assumes the Queen would be close, if her guard is here. Lucas' smile widens. "I'm surprised you're still inside. Normally you'd be on your way to Ashbury."

Taeyong merely returns his smile with a slight dip of his head. "I missed the sunrise, my lord. I should be heading to my tasks soon."

"Please," Lucas holds a hand up as if to stop Taeyong. His smile falters and Taeyong knows what topic would arise. It truly isn't Lucas' fault that they aren't meant to be but Taeyong would be lying if the taller's decision to swear an oath to be the Queen's sworn shield hadn't hurt him.

Lucas knows well what becoming part of the Brotherhood would mean; no knight of the Queensguard should ever take wives and father children and though Taeyong knows he is never to marry someone he loves, he was not willing to risk Lucas's status, if ever he be caught in a love affair.

In truth, however, it would be selfish to blame the knight. Swearing an oath to the Queen should be pride and honor but instead Lucas has only felt guilt and Taeyong had played a big role in that.

"Can we not…? Can't we at least be friends, Taeyong?" Lucas asks, pain in his voice.

Taeyong looks up at the male to see that his brows are pinched together, looking almost exasperated. He figures he has been unfair, letting his emotions overcome everything else and so he nods curtly, offering a smile to the other male. "Of course we can. I apologize for my behavior, Lucas."

There is a smile that twitches at the taller's lips but before he could say another word, Taeyong dips his head once more and excuses himself. His peace is so short-lived, he thinks. Even though he agrees that Lucas doesn't deserve to be at the receiving end of his heartbreak, Taeyong isn't ready for things to go back to the way it used to be like nothing had changed.

He makes his way across the bridge, intending to find Rusaka, his white mare that he lets loose instead of caged within the stalls in the stables. It's routine that he would take a walk and then ride the horse until it was time to break his fast, usually with the Queen. 

He's climbing down the steps of the bridge when he hears the scream coming from one of the brick houses littered along the river banks, belonging to some of the noble families that chose to live close to the King. Concern fills Taeyong in waves as he chases after it with haste.

Royal guards are running up to the source of the scream and he follows with quick steps. The closer he gets to one of the houses, the louder the sobs become and once he reaches the walkway, what he finds makes him sick in the stomach. One of his hands flies up to cover his mouth as if to stop a gasp from leaving him, eyes taking in the sight of the gruesome accident.

There on the dirty ground of the walkway, a woman Taeyong recognizes as Lady Calandra cradles the body of a young male to her chest. There is blood everywhere; on the ground and on her skirts, her hands and face. It seemed to have come from within the poor boy's mouth and it reminds Taeyong eerily of his vision from the night before. 

"My lady," one of the guards finally speaks up, calling the attention of the sobbing woman. "What's happened? Who did this?"

The woman continues to cry, her entire frame shaking with sobs as she holds the dead boy close to her. Taeyong approaches then and the guards let him. He knows a single touch would give him an idea of what had happened but Taeyong is hesitant; for the first time in his lifetime, he's truly afraid.

"Let me see," he says eventually, crouching down upon the corpse and his mother before he gently presses two fingers to the boy's forehead. His eyes close and then he sees it. Shadows, like the ones he'd seen in his dream. Shadows everywhere, so much that everything is blackened and there is nothing else but shadows and pain and sorrow. Then, like the dream, the screams came and it jolted Taeyong back into reality with a gasp. 

He scrambles up to his feet, swallowing, trying to regulate his breathing. The guards look to him for an answer but Taeyong is in disarray, his thoughts are going in different directions. "Help Lady Calandra with her son. I need to find the Queen."

He pauses, only then realizing that he's out of breath. Just as he parts his lips to speak again, Lucas comes bounding down the stairs, looking like the deserving knight he truly is and no longer the soft boy who'd spoken to Taeyong earlier. He takes in the sight of the incident calmly but quickly making sense of it as he nods towards the guards to help with the body.

"I'll escort you to Her grace," he says this to Taeyong, a large hand protectively curled over the curve of the Seer's elbow. 

They move quickly. Taeyong's heart is beating wildly against his chest, fear raking up along his skin like when he'd found a poor little dove dead on the window of his bedroom when he was a boy. He feels exactly that way but tenfold. The shock, the confusion, the sadness that fills him up too palpable for him to cast aside. Taeyong has been a Seer his entire life and there have been many things that he had seen in his visions. This is the second time it left him shaking.

The Queen is pacing the floor of her solar when Lucas leads Taeyong inside. Something troubles her but the moment she sees Taeyong, her worry lines increase in number. She stops pacing only to pull him to her.

"Tell me what's happened, Taeyong," she demands.

Taeyong tries to find the words to say but his hands are shaking, or they would be had the Queen not squeezed them in her own. He's shaken to his core, lips trembling and his vision blurs with threatening tears. Seeing him like this makes even Keitha worry.

"I don't know, your grace," he says finally, a tremble in his voice. "It's horrible. The things I see. It doesn't come to me before it happens. Like last night, with the dream. Only when it does, or after. It was Lady Calandra's first son, your grace."

His tears roll down his cheeks in a stream and he couldn't exactly help the sob that leaves him. It wasn't the worst thing he had seen yet his heart hurts like the boy had been his own flesh and blood. 

Keitha lets go of his hands, walking off in slow steps as she wonders aloud. "Do you see a pattern, Taeyong?"

He thinks about it, a hand lifting to wipe at the tears on his cheeks. He frowns at the realization that there is a pattern; the first one had clearly been a royal family member and now the son of a lord. He blinks once it dawns on him and he turns his head to find Lucas's gaze. The knight meets his eyes for a brief second before Taeyong turns back to look at the Queen.

"Your grace…" he trails off, his fingers shaking. "It's a plaque, isn't it?" 

Keitha's sad eyes meet his and Taeyong knows she thinks the same. His voice is barely a whisper when he speaks again but both Keitha and Lucas heard him.

"The plaque is here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Nereida and Novaria are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update came sooner than i thought so there you go! consider it another intro chapter bc i wanted to introduce you guys to these two main characters besides johnyong. 
> 
> * there will be mentions of blood so just a warning for those who might not want to read it!

"You really should think twice about this, Mark," Donghyuck is saying, his head turning back occasionally to see if anyone is watching, following. 

Mark has heard the very sentence over and over again, to a point that he doesn't bother responding to it as he continues to walk along the edge of the lake, the pathway that leads right into the Loville woods, with Donghyuck tailing behind him. He has a satchel slung across his body, carrying his essentials for his daily explorations. His home village gets boring when he had literally been born and raised there. Mark wishes he could go somewhere farther, perhaps beyond Mount Balavega.

That's a death wish, clearly. Or a suicide mission, as Donghyuck liked to call it. Now that Mark thinks about it, it wasn't just Donghyuck who had thought so but nearly every other boy in their little village thinks it would be mad for Mark to even consider leaving Muvila village. Jaemin had even cornered him one day to make sure he wasn't really thinking about leaving. ' _Where else would you go?_ ' Jaemin had asked and Mark didn't have any answer.

Now, though, he thinks he'd go anywhere but stay here. He loves home, loves his friends, but the idea of being stuck here haunts him, keeps him up at night. Donghyuck tells him every day that they would find things to make them happy if they stayed but even the promise isn't enough to make Mark _want_ to stay.

He wants to see the world. He wants to explore Astaria and travel to Mevildir; they say there the horses are magnificent and larger than the ones here, that the water in the river sparkles and smell fresher than the lake beside Muvila village. Ozolbor is said to be dangerous and murky and lifeless, a complete opposite of Mevildir, but it doesn't stop Mark from being curious about what he would find there, doesn't stop him from wanting to look up and see dragons.

The elders like to tell the children that the dragons are myths but Mark had snuck to the edges of the woods before and heard their screeches, far in the distance. He knows they're real. He has no doubt.

Then there is Nereida, where the people have said unicorns and pegasuses roam around the lands like the cattles here. Sometimes he wonders what fate had befallen him to be born in this part of the world, where the King is rumored to be a bastard and not the true heir and the soldiers could care less about the safety of the common folks. He wonders if the system is as terrible in the other parts as it is here.

" _Mark_ ," Donghyuck hisses, "Are you listening? We really should be heading back now. There are guards on patrol and we can't risk getting caught!"

Mark turns around to glare at Donghyuck, "We won't get caught if you'd just be quiet."

Donghyuck clenches his jaw and shoots a glare back at Mark, to which the latter ignores as he continues to lead the way through the secret path he'd discovered just yesterday, so new it's still fresh in his memory. The Loville Woodlands are massive, they all knew that. It acts as a border that separates the land into two, one of which belongs to Novaria, Mark's home and the other to the elves of Mevildir. No commoner is allowed past a certain point and Mark has seen guards patrolling the area to make sure.

"I think you're forgetting the fact that we're not allowed to be here," Donghyuck continues to say, this time in a hushed whisper. "Do you even know what they'll do to us if we get caught?"

Mark sighs. Annoyed as he is, he knows Donghyuck is worried for a reason. While he's known to be cheeky and mischievous, Donghyuck has never truly broken any law that would put their lives in danger. Mark isn't a bad kid; he's just curious. He pauses mid-step to turn around and face his friend, if _friend_ is even the right term to explain the relationship that they have.

"Hey, listen," Mark says, his hands lifting to grip Donghyuck's shoulders gently. "I promise I'll keep us safe. You trust me, right? There's something I want to show you."

This seems to soften Donghyuck and it doesn't take long for him to finally nod and agree to cooperate. Mark has known Donghyuck his entire life. They'd grown up hand in hand, through harsh winters and even harsher summers. Donghyuck has been a significant person in Mark's life for so long that sometimes the line between friendship and something more blurs and Mark is afraid of stepping beyond it.

He would like to think that Donghyuck knows his genuine feelings more than he does himself because Donghyuck had never questioned it. They show each other that they care through actions that Mark couldn't do with words. He was never good at it and he doesn't think he would ever get better. He thinks that as long as Donghyuck knows he cares, then nothing else matters. It's been the two of them against the world for a long time, nothing would change that.

It would be easy to get lost if he hadn't left tracks along the path he'd discovered, poking dead leaves through the branches that stick out but doing so in a less obvious way so the guards don't suspect anything. It leads them through the trees, a little uphill until he reaches the spot and finds the view he was blessed with when he'd first found it. 

Donghyuck gasps upon seeing it and Mark grins proudly, pleased that he'd made such an impressive discovery that it's enough to surprise his best friend. Donghyuck's reaction has been his exact one when he'd seen it the first time. There, far, far upwards, stood the grand castle of the Mevildir Kingdom, tiny from where they stood but undoubtedly massive if they could see it from here.

"Another great discovery by the great Mark Lee," Donghyuck sighs dramatically, shaking his head whilst keeping his gaze on the view, clearly impressed. "How you're still alive is a wonder."

Mark laughs and he steps a little closer, shoulder to shoulder with the boy he calls family as his eyes find the tallest tower of the castle, the pointy end of the turrets gleaming, as if it's made of diamonds. Up there birds flock around it, gracefully but even tinier, like pecks of dusts. "Do you think their people eat better than us, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck scoffs, his response immediate. "I _know_ so. There is no way it could look that good and have the people half starved to death. They'd retaliate. They have witches and faeries there, like what you told me. The royals won't dare give them a reason to be angry."

"Making sense looks good on you, Hyuckie," Mark teases and barely manages to dodge the younger's hit as he laughs. "But you're right. And you know what? We'll eat that good someday, I promise."

The younger boy looks at him for a moment, a smile on his lips before he chuckles lowly, looking the most serious Mark has ever seen him in all their years of friendship. He shakes his head and his gaze is far off, into the distance, possibly up at the tops of the Mevildir castle.

"Just as long as we get to eat it together, Mark Lee."

* * *

Everything is just too much for the likes of Jaehyun. The music is too loud, the lights are too bright, the people are too friendly. Everywhere he turns a strange face comes up to him, smiling, talking, about things Jaehyun couldn't really care about. 

If it wasn't for his mother, Jaehyun would gladly just stay within his chamber, or at the very least spend his time away from the castle. Maybe to play with Isolde, his beautiful black pegasus, out on the field far away from the people he doesn't even like. That's just it about being the heir of the kingdom, however, Jaehyun doesn't have the luxury of freedom like he has wealth. Oh, he would do anything to be free.

He knows the only reason his Queen mother had agreed to hold this feast was because her council had pressed her about finding Jaehyun the perfect wife. He is young but it doesn't stop them from worrying that he'd never produce an heir for the kingdom. It's a sickening system and it upsets him greatly, especially given the fact that he has no desire to marry a woman he doesn't love. This is why he wishes to be free.

He's dressed formally, a black court uniform with gold buttons in two vertical lines from his collars downwards, complete with gold epaulettes that carry tassel chains on each of his shoulders. It looks much like a ball than just a feast but Jaehyun has always loved to dress fancy. He likes being a prince, truly, because almost everything is good for him except the lack of free will. 

The people like to call him _Neda_ of the modern world, a goddess-nymph once known to be worshipped on this very land, who had protected girls in their adolescence and provided healing water in her river streams. His mother is a river nymph herself, made queen when she married his king father, who had unfortunately been missing since he was a boy of two.

She still stood as Queen, instead of queen regent and Jaehyun is more than happy to have his mother hold the reign instead of it being passed down to him.

Jaehyun is… Well, he is very aware of his physical attributes. He's shameless about admitting that he looks magically otherworldly, no sense of shying away when complimented about his external beauty. His hair is a dark shade of ash blue, something he's gotten from his mother, whose wavy curls are a mix of dark and light blue. He's pale, fairer than most, and he stands at average height. 

He's beautiful, to say the least, so he's not surprised at the number of families that have turned up to the feast. He notices, however, that none of them are from the other kingdoms. Disappointing, really; he'd wanted to maybe see in person the Kingsguard from Ozolbor that everyone claims to be the handsomest boy made to swear the oath to the Brotherhood. It's a shame, if the knight is truly as handsome as they say; he should have been able to take a wife and father children.

With a sigh, Jaehyun fakes another smile to a highborn lady who had curtsied before him, her father on her right blabbering on about how kind and just she is and how beloved she has become in their village. Jaehyun isn't interested, even though she is a lovely sight.

"I wish I could save you from this feast, your highness," Doyoung says from beside Jaehyun, dressed similarly and privileged for the fact that he is the firstborn child of a lord. Doyoung who is Jaehyun's friend, Doyoung who is the future Hand of the future king and Doyoung who warms his bed.

Jaehyun's smile widens, grateful that Doyoung is almost always present, either to save the day or to put a smile on Jaehyun's face. "Well, at least you're here to keep me company, my lord."

"That, I certainly am," Doyoung nods with a little laugh before he composed his features, a look Jaehyun knows so well. "Do tell, which of these ladies have impressed you so far?"

 _None of them_ , Jaehyun thinks, but he plays along. "Lady Imelda of House Rezvilt. Impeccable personality, I heard. Gentle, kind, raised by her Lady mother herself. Except I think her father wants her to be queen more than for her to be happy. And for that, I think I'll have to look somewhere else."

Doyoung laughs again with a shake of his head, eyes scanning the crowd. Everyone is dancing now while some are still enjoying their feast. Jaehyun's mother sits on the long table along with her council, Doyoung's father being one of them. Doyoung sneaks a glance at the older man and he keeps his eyes on them as he whispers to Jaehyun. "Would you like to take a walk instead, your highness?"

Jaehyun's smile is cheeky as he speaks, "Why, yes, since you've asked so nicely."

The older moves first, all grace and calm features as he stands and bends forward just slightly in a bow, an act of formality as he offers Jaehyun his arm. Jaehyun takes it, unashamed what such a gesture would look like in front of all the suitors that came to the feast to catch his eye and heart. Jaehyun isn't ready to be king, let alone marry someone he doesn't love. 

He's vaguely aware of his mother's eyes piercing through the back of his skull. He knows she mostly doesn't care of the type of relationship he has to Doyoung but what she does care is the fact that he tends to attract the attention of many with his actions and she fears many wouldn't support his ruling when the time is up for him to be crowned king. 

Ignoring the looks their simple movement had gained, Jaehyun lets Doyoung lead them out of the great hall where the feast is held. The moon had just risen at this time of night and the sky still tinged with blue. Outside, the air is cool, as it always is in Nereida. They walk in silence through the gates of the castle, towards the river that flows gently beside the large monument, where Jaehyun finds the most peace.

It's lighted up by faelights that the faes, one of which is Doyoung's family, have blessed the river banks with, a gift for the Queen Galatea for always blessing Nereida with healing waters. Across the river, Jaehyun could already see the beginning of the forest that shields the Frozen Lake of Oriesca from their view. He had never ventured beyond this river.

"Suffocating, isn't it?" Doyoung asks after a long silence, stealing Jaehyun's full attention. "To be in there and to do what's expected. Have you ever wondered what Ozolbor would look like, Jae?"

Jaehyun scoffs, laughing softly with a shake of his head. "No, but nothing as lively as Nereida, I assume. If I'm ever to travel, I'd see Mevildir."

"Everyone wants to see Mevildir," Doyoung adds, a gentle smile on his face as he looks into the waters of the river. "Don't get me wrong, I do as well. But I'd also like to see Ozolbor. I've heard it's magnificent."

"From whom, Doyoung?" Jaehyun asks, a brow quirked upwards in question and he's teasing but still he feels a bout of jealousy fill him as he speaks. "The maids that secretly cross the lake in the middle of the night to bed dragonriders?"

Doyoung laughs, clearly finding it ridiculous. "Don't be foolish. Those are rumors, my prince. No one crosses the lake. It goes on for miles and anyone who dares would freeze not even halfway through."

"Which is unfair, I think," Jaehyun sighs, turning around to walk over to the large tree where an intricately carved wooden bench sits under the leaves. "Dragons can fly over the lake easily. Why do you think the dragonriders don't cross over, Doyoung?"

The corners of older male's lips turn down in the way they usually do when he thinks. His shoulders lift in a shrug, coming to sit next to Jaehyun. "For peace, I suppose. They're merely respecting it. Not many people have great words for them, I've heard, and truly if I was put in such a place, I'd prove to them that I am not half as bad as they would assume."

"You have a kind heart, Doyoung," Jaehyun whispers as he lets himself loose, exhaling the breath he had been holding the entire time during the feast, only vulnerable around this man he secretly calls his lover. He leans his head atop Doyoung's shoulder and they share another comfortable silence.

After a moment, Doyoung's hand closes around his and Jaehyun's lips curl into a faint smile as he intertwines their fingers. He doesn't know when exactly this had started but whilst it isn't frowned upon, Jaehyun carries a responsibility too big to be abandoning the possibility of having children that would someday be rulers of this kingdom. 

"The queen would live another thousand years, wouldn't she?" Doyoung breaks the silence, his voice a whisper into the crown of Jaehyun's head. "What if you propose she rule Nereida until then?"

Jaehyun lifts his head to look at Doyoung before he laughs, shaking his head. "I'd thought you were planning to kidnap me to Ozolbor and live our eternity there together."

Doyoung's expression sours, dramatic as he always had been. "And live as a criminal? That's no way to live, my prince. Besides, I heard Ozolbor don't take kindly to deserters. They're really loyal to the treaty, Jaehyun. They'd throw us right back here."

Laughing again and just a little louder now, Jaehyun clutches at his stomach when it starts to cramp, finding Doyoung's constant seriousness so amusing that he couldn't help but tease him. "Calm down, my love. You said it yourself that there's no way across the lake. I was merely joking."

Doyoung huffs out but he relaxes once again, squeezing Jaehyun's hand. They sit through a few more minutes of silence before Doyoung speaks again. "Father is traveling to Novaria next moon. He's asked me to come with and I was thinking…"

"I'll go with you," Jaehyun quickly says, no hesitation to his decision. "I'll talk to mother about it. I'm sure she would let me."

The smile on Doyoung's face is blinding and Jaehyun thinks he would give up anything to see it again. They share a smile and then the Fae leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Jaehyun's lips and it feels like a promise, though Jaehyun has no idea what it could be. All he knows is that Doyoung is kind and lovely and only Doyoung could ever own his heart.

"That would be lovely, my prince."

* * *

The horns bellow an obnoxiously loud song that fills nearly the entire village and people are dancing, laughing, appreciating the night as the moon rises higher up in the sky. It isn't a usual occurrence for the people of Muvila village to be celebrating but Mark thinks it's a nice change to the usual, sombre atmosphere. He hasn't seen mothers sing in a long time and the children are running around, unafraid.

Apparently the king had decided to gift them with food when the king's Hand, Lord Yeomra, came down to the village a few hours ago with carriage after carriage of meat and vegetables. He had specifically said it himself that it was a night of celebration, had even allowed the guards to feast with their families.

Lord Yeomra isn't always a kind soul, to Mark's knowledge, but he can appreciate a generous giving, even if suspicion tickles at Mark's skin. He tries to scratch it off and it helps when he lets himself blend in with his friends, laughing at their jokes and silly antics. They always make him feel at ease.

Chenle is laughing, wheezing at something Donghyuck is saying. They're seated in a circle not too far away from the big fire the adults had lit up in the village's square, people of all ages dancing around it as some played the music. They've claimed the front of Jaemin's shophouse as their spot so even Jeno, son and heir of the noble Lee family, comes here to join them. 

There are a total of seven boys in their little friend group; starting with Mark, who is only a year older than most of them. Jeno lives closer to the castle but he makes sure to come and spend time with them whenever he could. Jaemin's parents own the shophouse, selling flowers and oils of different ranges, both medicinal and fragrance. Most of the noble families that could afford it come here to purchase their oils. Most villagers don't find the need for them. 

Renjun and Chenle are cousins that sailed across the Astgavia Sea when they were little, from a faraway land they said they don't remember and their parents refused to mention, even as they grew into older boys. Donghyuck, on the other hand, works with his parents at the farm. That would leave Mark and Jisung, orphaned at an age that would require so much attention and care. Mark doesn't complain anymore; he's an adult now and can fend for himself.

He pities Jisung, truly, but sometimes Donghyuck lets them sneak into his small room when his parents are asleep much earlier, so Mark and Jisung won't have to sleep in the rain. Lately, though, Jaemin's parents let Jisung sleep in the spare room, which Mark is thankful for. They've gone a long way; he knows Jisung would survive through countless winters to come.

"Anyone else think it's weird Lord Yeomra came down here personally to give us food?" Renjun speaks up, finally about the topic that's been itching at the back of Mark's head. "We rarely see lords visit this part of the country."

Donghyuck finishes chewing the food they'd gathered from the massive buffet, prepared by the mothers and sisters unified by food gifted by the king. "And he even let the guards eat with us. That's odd."

"Father said it's nothing to worry about," Jeno says, leaning forward from his laid back position. "He even joked that the king finally knew how to hold a sword, that's why we're celebrating."

Jisung laughs at that but Mark only scoffs with a shake of his head. "He's only Chenle's age, give him a break. How many of us can actually hold a sword?"

"That's because we don't get that privilege," Jaemin counters. "Imagine if we're allowed to own a weapon. We'd know how to protect ourselves, our family."

Renjun nods, agreeing. "If we're ever attacked, there's no way to fight them. We're either killed or made slaves."

Mark understands the resentment the lot of them have towards the royal system and the king himself. In some ways, Mark feels the same but a part of him could relate to young King Elyas, orphaned just like Mark and Jisung are, just lucky enough to be born with the wealth and status that he has.

Donghyuck seems to notice the weight of the topic so when he changes the subject, Mark sends him a smile in gratitude. "That aside though," Donghyuck says, "I'm going to salute Madam Huslee. She fed us well. I don't think we've had food this good in a long time."

"Go and tell her that," Jasmin laughs, gesturing for Donghyuck to go ahead to where they all could see Madam Huslee angrily hushing at a group of children playing too close to her table. "We want to see it."

The group of them laugh, even Mark, because they know how intimidating the village's head cook truly is. She's a good cook but she is not _friendly_. They also know, however, that Donghyuck never backs down from a challenge so Mark watches with another low chuckle as his best friend stood, smug and brave, before he goes over to the aged lady. 

While the boys watch Donghyuck's brave approach, Mark is distracted by the sudden rush of cold air and instinctively looks up to the sky. It's gotten darker, somehow, the moon hiding behind a cloud. He doesn't dwell on it and instead turns his head to look at Donghyuck, who is currently under the menacing glare of one very annoyed Madam Huslee.

It's only because Jeno is sitting up front with his head turned to look at Donghyuck that the rest of them sees it. It's a shadow, dark and looming, next to the boy. Jaemin, Chenle, and Renjun tensed up, confused. Jisung calls out Jeno's name and Mark moves on instinct but the shadow is fast as it moves, like a storm of strong wind diving through Jeno's chest and suddenly the boy falls back, his body spasming.

"Oh my god, what the fuck?!" Renjun cries out, attracting the attention of guards and other villagers. 

Mark crouches down onto his knees next to Jeno, panicked and scared and desperate to help. But Jeno is coughing out blood, fountains of it spilling past his lips and staining his clothes as his fingers curl around his neck as if he's choking. Next to Mark, Donghyuck falls onto the ground as well, blabbering, asking questions no one has the answer to.

"He's bleeding out," Mark states the obvious, hands searching for something to do as he grips at the front of Jeno's tunic. "Jeno? It's alright, okay? It's gonna be okay."

"Someone get some help!!" Jaemin shouts, getting up to call for a guard. 

Everything around them feels close to nonexistent to Mark. His blood is rushing upstream, filling his ears, his neck and it's hard to breathe the longer time goes by and he realizes that this isn't normal, that Jeno isn't supposed to suddenly bleed out after a shadow appeared and went through him. One of the guards runs up to them, crouching down as well and it's only when he presses two fingers to Jeno's neck that Mark realizes he'd stopped moving. 

"It's bloody here," The guard stands up and mumbles under his breath before he calls for the other guards. "Kid's dead!"

"No!" Mark scrambles up to his feet. "No no no. He's not. It's Lee Jeno, he's the son of the Lee family. Get someone to help, anyone!"

"He's dead, kid. Lord's son or not, no one can bring back the dead." The guard says before he gestures for the others approaching to lift the body, telling them that Jeno is of noble blood before he turns to speak to Mark once again. "You kids stay here, we'll need to hear what exactly happened."

Mark's breathing is loud in his ears as he watches the guards shift Jeno's limp body to the side, one of them even sacrificing their cloak to cover him. Renjun and Chenle are sobbing, Jaemin stunned to silence and Jisung is trembling in Donghyuck's arms. It's all too much to understand and Mark's fingers are shaking when he looks down at them, stained red with Jeno's blood from when he had held the younger earlier.

In his shaken state, Mark is brought back to what the guard had mumbled when he checked for Jeno's pulse. ' _It's bloody here_ ', he'd said, as if he knows what _it_ is. As if he knows what the shadow could possibly be. He clenches his jaw and without giving it another thought, chases after the guard who was starting to walk off.

"What did you mean it's here?" He asks, blocking the man's way and looking up at him, determined to get an answer. "You said it's here so what is it?"

The guard ignores him, walking around and intending to completely disregard Mark's question. Mark won't have any of it so he reaches out to grab the older man's arm. That is an offense on its own but still it takes Mark by surprise when the guard whips him right across his face, causing him to fall on his back. Donghyuck calls out his name and before long he could feel his friend helping him back on his feet.

All he sees is red and he's about to charge forward again but Donghyuck holds him back. "Mark, stop it! They're going to hurt you. Please."

"Behave, kid," the guard says and he spits onto the ground just next to Mark's slippers. "A commoner like you shouldn't be asking questions. Stay there and wait. Someone should be along to do the asking."

His face stings and Mark could taste the familiar metallic grossness on his tongue, raising a hand to wipe at the corner of his mouth to see blood on his hand. He's not certain if it was his or Jeno's but the thought just makes him sick. He clenches his fists and looks over to where Jeno's covered body laid, unmoving. Very close to him, Jaemin holds Jisung, Renjun and Chenle, all of them shaking as they sob. It's a sickening sight but all Mark feels is anger, to add on the sudden loss that rips at his heart.

The music had long stopped and people were gathering around, murmurs going about between them as to what had possibly happened. It's hard to explain the ringing in his ears. It feels almost like a nightmare and Mark half expects to wake up from this any time now.

Except he doesn't, because it's real.

"What the hell just happened, Mark?" Donghyuck asks, his voice small and afraid.

Mark looks over at him and he's not sure why he isn't crying when his heart feels like he should be. He has no answer to provide Donghyuck. He has no explanation whatsoever and it had all happened so quickly, so suddenly. Looking at his friends now, though, Mark knows he has to be strong for them.

"We'll tell them what we saw when they ask," He finally says, looking over at the rest of them. "If they brush it off, then we'll know they're hiding something. We all saw what happened, I heard what the guard said. They'd have to explain."

Renjun sniffles, wiping at his eyes. "They'll never believe us."

"We have to be honest anyway," Mark says. "Jeno deserves it. They have to know what we saw."

"I agree," Donghyuck chimes in. "I didn't see it but nothing good comes from dishonesty."

They nod then, seeming to listen to Donghyuck more than they do Mark and it's okay. Mark would get the answer, one way or another; he refuses to let them keep what they know to themselves.

He refuses to let Jeno's death be an unsolved case.

* * *

The screams came when Doyoung and Jaehyun were making their way back to the castle. The usual serene atmosphere of Nereida feels oddly chaotic now even though they barely see anything but guards running into the keep. Doyoung sets into a light jog and Jaehyun follows after him, heart racing.

Inside the great hall, Jaehyun looks for his mother first, relief flooding over him to find her protected by her Queensguard though he moves before any of the guards would notice him unprotected and instead goes to join Doyoung as the Fae jogs over to the area where a crowd is forming. There are people crying and Jaehyun sees some of the ladies turning their heads, palms covering their mouths. 

Fear creeps along his skin, made worse when he sees Doyoung step back in surprise. He joins the older, peeking through the shoulders of people gathered around the scene and there, on the floor, he sees two female bodies laying in a large pool of blood. The sight makes his stomach lurch and Jaehyun pulls back, bending over to throw up the contents of his stomach. 

Jaehyun isn't built for violence. It's why he skips his combat lessons, skips each time he was made to practice sword fighting and attended only when Doyoung promised he would be there. He couldn't stand the sight of blood, couldn't stand the smell of it, the idea of it. Jaehyun feels utterly sick.

"Your highness," someone says in the midst of Jaehyun's nausea. He tries to look for Doyoung but the Fae is pushing through the crowd to help. Jaehyun looks to the guard that had called for him, barely hears him speak. "Her grace has asked us to escort you to your chamber, your highness."

Jaehyun's too sickly to argue so he lets the guards gently pull him away from the scene. His stomach is threatening to spill again but he manages to hold it in, dizzy as guards run about the hall, trying to get the guests to safety. Jaehyun wants to call for Doyoung but he knows the other male would rather be useful.

They walk the distance from the great hall to Jaehyun's chamber, where he's quickly tended to by the servants, who help him out of his dirty clothes and into new ones. He thanks them after and requests that they leave him be for a moment, knowing there are already guards posted at his door. 

He sits upon his mattress then, when he's finally alone and doesn't feel like he's about to spill the food he'd consumed that night. He still has no idea what had happened back in the hall, what had happened to the poor girls, one of which he recognized now to be Lady Imelda. He chokes up at the mere idea that someone had broken in and murdered those ladies. 

The knocks on the door startle him and while he knows he should be wary, he's also certain that the guards would not let anyone harm him. He half expects it to be Doyoung but he opens the door to find his queen mother instead.

"Mother, you're okay," he says this aloud, arms winding around his mother's smaller frame, genuinely relieved to be able to speak to her even though he'd known she was safe.

"I am, my love. I have grave news, sweet child. Please, can we sit down?" 

Jaehyun frowns but he nods his head and guides his mother further into his room. They should probably sit in his solar but his mother looks stricken, for the first time in his life. They sit on his massive bed, occupying only the edge of it and Jaehyun holds her hands within his own, waiting for her to speak. 

"We must prepare ourselves, Jaehyun," she finally says, calmer now as she squeezes his hands. "What happened tonight has been a tragedy and one that I find tricky to find justice. I saw what had happened, so many others did as well."

"What exactly happened?"

The queen looks at him, her eyes sad and she raises a hand to caress his cheek. "I never thought I'd live to see shadows lurk to murder innocent lives yet here I am, having witnessed exactly that before my eyes."

Jaehyun's heart starts to race again. At the back of his head, he worries for Doyoung. "A shadow, mother? How could a shadow kill someone?"

"It's unexplainable, for now. But we must prepare ourselves," she reminds him. "I need you to be brave. Turn to the waters when you are afraid, my son. It'll guide you. It always will."

"I'm not- I'm not built for war, mother," he admits, something he has never discussed with the only blood relative that he has. "I cannot fight. I will die and fail you."

His mother frowns, shaking her head as she cups his cheeks within her palms. "You will not fail if you fight to survive," she says. "You will not fail if you fight for yourself. Remember that, Jaehyun."

His vision blurs with stubborn tears that fall down his cheeks anyway, ones his mother wipes away with the pads of her thumbs. He is a man grown yet still a mother's touch soothes his restless mind. He is more afraid now than ever. Jaehyun doesn't know if he was even made to survive, to brave storms and go through rough tides, ones like he'd read in books. He is not his mother and he doubts his father had been cowardly.

A king cannot be cowardly. He would never be fit enough to be king. For a second, Jaehyun wonders if escaping to Ozolbor would be ideal. Doyoung had been against it but Jaehyun always knew how to persuade. And Doyoung almost always gives in. 

"What about Doyoung? Is he okay?"

His mother nods. "Don't worry, love. He is of Fae blood. His family will protect him."

Jaehyun nods, sniffing. His mother seems to sense his fear and anxiety for she pulls him to lay his head on her lap and calms him by running her gentle fingers through his hair. She hums a calming song as she does, like she used to when he was little. It still works like a miracle because Jaehyun feels himself relax. 

When he falls asleep, Jaehyun dreams of water. He dreams of the river and Doyoung and realizes it's the last good memory he has of the male before things had gone down south and the peace he's known his entire life is shifted, changed. Somehow Jaehyun already knows that it wouldn't be the last occurrence. 

He would have to be extremely careful, if he wants to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! there you have it, one character from each kingdom. i know it may all seem a rush right now but trust me i'll do my best to keep this interesting!
> 
> let me know what you think, comments always motivate me to write more and update! thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if anyone is reading but here's ch3 :)
> 
> thank you andrea for beta-ing this chapter!!

The missive feels heavy in Johnny's hand. It's sealed with black wax in a carving of a swirling dragon, Ozolbor's official sigil. Johnny wonders what else the King had added in it, what other theories he'd written down for the elf queen to consider possible. Curiosity itches at his skin but he shoves the missive deep in his pockets, to be touched again when he lands on Mevildir. It would be soon. Arhazel is ready for flight.

He's been handed the missive only an hour ago and he had been preparing himself as soon as it was in his hand. His knighthood armor is mandatory so he's clad in it, all uniform jewelry in place. His sword hangs against his hip, held up by his sword belt, its usually heavy weight something Johnny is already used to.

There haven't been any more deaths in Ozolbor since Princess Khione's but it has only been a day after the tragic event and Johnny had prepared himself to take in news of possible occurrences. Letters take days to reach its audience; for all he knows, the other three kingdoms are already experiencing their own tragedy.

Once certain that he has everything he needs, Johnny makes his way through the bailey and he's reaching the gatehouse when Ten runs up to him, dressed simply in protective gear that shields his tunic and trousers. Johnny holds back a frown, stopping in his tracks to wait for Ten to say whatever it is he had.

"I'm going with you," Ten says, slightly breathless. 

Johnny frowns this time, his voice firm. "No."

He makes to leave but Ten catches up with him, shorter legs struggling to keep up with the pace that Johnny takes up in his attempt to escape the other male. It irks him that Ten is everywhere and he would never forget the time he'd wished he was somewhere far away so he wouldn't have to see Ten ever again.

And now that he's finally got the chance to leave Ozolbor, Ten wants to come with? Fuck that.

"It's an order, Johnny!" Ten calls out, breathless but it's enough to stop Johnny in his tracks once again. "It's an order from Ser Zadkiel. He wants to make sure you get home safely."

In other words, a secure way to have Johnny return home and not desert the country. The lack of faith this  _ Brotherhood _ has in him is almost upsetting. Johnny's hand tightens around the hilt of his sword. He'd be glad to use it against Ten; the smaller male is no match for Johnny, it'll be unjust to strike him.

Instead Johnny clenches his jaw and turns to face the boy, his gaze hard and he wonders when exactly it had turned so cold, seeing as he used to look at Ten with nothing less than adoration. Now he's filled with so much resentment, so much pain. His eyes flicker to a movement behind Ten, a man he recognized as the noble son of a lord he knows as Lord Hendery, whose first appearance in Johnny's life had been when he had snuck out to meet Ten, only to find the two in bed.

He gestures towards Hendery with his chin, speaking to Ten while keeping his gaze on the lord. "Don't forget to say your goodbyes."

Ten turns to see what he meant and his cheeks burn a bright red but Johnny doesn't wait to watch them and instead proceeds to make his way through the gates. There, one of the guards at post, a young soldier that goes by Xiaojun that Johnny had trained during the latter's time at Nightkeep, greets him with a bow. 

"I hope you return safely, m'lord," Xiaojun says. His eyes are kind and Johnny thinks he is easily the only person he still feels himself with. Ozolbor and its people have made Johnny cold. 

Johnny claps him on the shoulder and even offers him a smile. "Take care of your mother," he says, remembering the older woman. "You'll know of my return when I do."

Xiaojun bows again and he returns the smile. "Safe journeys. I will use my own coins to buy you ale when you get home."

It brings a laugh right out of the older knight and he nods before tipping his head slightly in greeting, more friendly than formal, before he makes his way towards the hill where he could already see Arhazel waiting.

Ten catches up with him as he makes his way to his dragon. He doesn't acknowledge the younger boy and simply walks ahead, eyes on his surroundings. Ten doesn't say anything either, not until Johnny reaches Arhazel and strokes her snout to calm her, to let her know that it's safe and that he's ready for flight.

When Johnny notices that Ten isn't making the call to get his own dragon's attention, he turns to look at the smaller male, frowning. "Arhazel doesn't welcome strangers on her back, Ten. You know that."

"I'm not a stranger to her, Johnny," Ten claims and foolishly reaches out to touch the dragon's hard scale only for her to screech out in warning, huffing smoke through her nostrils and effectively scaring Ten off, the male startling back with a gasp.

It makes Johnny smile, out of satisfaction more than anything. Sure, Ten used to be more than a stranger. They used to ride on Arhazel's back for hours, looking over Ozolbor and gazing at the other faraway lands. All of that had been before Ten broke Johnny's heart.

"You haven't been a friend for a while," Johnny says, finally looking at his ex lover properly. Ten is still as beautiful as they had first met but Johnny finds that he no longer feels the way he had felt back then. "I may, someday, be able to trust you again, but not Arhazel."

Ten looks like he might cry as he speaks. "It's been years, Johnny. How much longer are you going to look at me like I'm the most disgusting person?"

"Shouldn't matter how I look at you, should it?" Johnny snaps back, jaw clenched. "Is your Lord Hendery still going through with his marriage to Lady Miyeon?"

The smaller male looks away and the simple gesture is enough to let Johnny know of his answer. He shakes his head with a scoff. "He's a coward. You and I agreed with that ever since I was a mere squire and you a guard in training. You're not true even to yourself, Ten. I may have forgiven you but I refused to associate myself with someone like you."

A tear rolls down Ten's cheek and he quickly wipes at it. Johnny has no remorse but he clenches his jaw and begins his climb up Arhazel's back. After a moment, Johnny looks down at Ten. "Call Cirillo," he says, patting at the spot he knows Arhazel likes. There's no need to make Ten return to the castle and Johnny thinks he would be of help, somehow.

"I'll lead the way," Johnny says before he calls for Arhazel to move and a second later, the dragon beats her wings and takes him high up into the sky.

* * *

The visions that Taeyong received came in random bouts, with no warning and only provided him with sketchy scenes of dark shadows and screams that resound in staccato. Broken visions, he calls it. He hates them the most, especially knowing now that each one meant another death had happened.

He's seated on the floor in Yuta's solar, his fingers busy working the knitting needles as he tries to make something after Yuta told him that knitting would calm his mind. They have just finished dinner and he'd been pleased that the Queen hadn't asked for his presence, allowing him the chance of a peaceful meal with his friend. 

Taeyong won't deny that he's exhausted. It's been two days since his first vision of the shadows and he has had very little sleep. He had managed to easily avoid Lucas by hiding in Yuta's room, knowing Lucas wouldn't find him here seeing as the two elves were never fond of each other. Lucas being from the village and Yuta a highborn. Somewhere in between, Taeyong sits, not an elf of the village or noble born.

Just simply Taeyong.

"What in Goddess name are you making, Taeyong?" Yuta asks after a stretched silence, causing Taeyong to lift his gaze and frown at his friend. "I've taught you this a hundred times."

Taeyong's brows furrow even deeper, struggling to free a needle from the yarn and wrenching it a little too hard that the entire piece he had been working on falls apart. He stares at it with his lips parted, blinking in disbelief. "This has not helped me in  _ any _ way."

"You are full of excuses," Yuta scolds, picking up the needles and balls of yarn to stash it in his box, visibly irked by Taeyong's lack of interest in the hobby. "You think too much, Lee Taeyong."

He looks at Yuta and tries to tell whether or not the elf had said it in a teasing manner or if he truly meant that Taeyong thinks too much. How could he not, when every time he closes his eyes he sees the very shadows that had killed a lord? The shadows that had possibly killed an heir to a kingdom? Taeyong clenches his jaw.

Yuta may be the closest thing Taeyong has to a family but he won't hesitate to admit that he doesn't always agree to whatever that the elf believes in. He's manipulative in a way, proud and big on his status and wealth. He's kind to only the people he cares about and in this case, there's not many besides Taeyong.

Noticing the way Taeyong's jaw clenched, Yuta sighs. "I apologize, Taeyong. I just think you overanalyze it sometimes."

This makes Taeyong frown even more, his blood rising up to his skull, feeling utterly offended. "Overanalyze? I do not overanalyze deaths, Yuta."

"Well," Yuta shrugs, getting up to keep the box somewhere in his cupboard. "Let's assume it's the work of those despicable dragonriders of Ozolbor. Perhaps you'll sleep easier tonight."

Taeyong stands up as well then. His fingers feel hot in the familiar, electrifying way that they do whenever he's angry. He likes to think that he has his powers under control, that his anger is often manageable. He's a Seer, he's not supposed to have anything else that could possibly harm someone. Yet sometimes between his fingers, the purple electric webs connect each digit, most times when he's angered and it scares him.

The Queen doesn't know of it; that is how controlled he is with his ability. Only Yuta and Lucas have seen him use it, on a cold winter night many years ago when he chose to truly practice his control. It had struck an average sized rock into pieces and it had made Taeyong truly terrified of what he could do. 

He closes his eyes then, counts his breathing as he goes over to the window to calm himself down. He isn't certain if it was even reasonable to be angry at what Yuta had said but Taeyong could not and would not tolerate his tendency to say things that would get himself in trouble. Accusing Ozolbor of the crime is not a light thing to say in passing and they both could get in serious situations if anyone else had heard it.

Once he's confident that he won't be blasting electric shots at his friend, Taeyong opens his eyes. Except when he does, it's dark and the outside of Yuta's window look nothing like Mevildir. He stumbles back in shock, gasping as his gaze flickers around the area. 

There are no trees, no buildings, no one. There is just a vast expanse of sky, dark clouds shielding the sun from giving light. He knows a second later that he's having another one of his visions, only surprised because usually there would be signs; a headache or drowsiness that would usually mean he would receive a vision within the next few hours. 

He can vaguely hear Yuta calling for him, can imagine the state of being he's in; unseeing eyes rolled so far back Yuta would only see the whites of them. The winds are strong in this prophesied sight and then there, in the distance, Taeyong sees a creature, airborne with its wings beating strong and powerful.

It flies close, closer than Taeyong would like. There's a man on its back but Taeyong couldn't see him, not when the creature gets closer and closer and then it flies past Taeyong, so close he could only see its reptilian eye, seeing as if it knows Taeyong is there.

It's only when he blinks that he's back in Yuta's room, having fallen back onto his rear and breathing heavily. Yuta is frowning down at him, calm because it isn't the first time he'd witnessed Taeyong having a vision. Taeyong tries to calm his breathing, thinking and only then did he realize what the creature was. 

A dragon, he thinks. And it saw him. 

* * *

Being of a small stature comes in handy in Mark's case. He hasn't been able to sleep well over the past two days since Jeno was murdered and he spends most of his time awake straining his ears to listen to whatever the guards might say in passing, to see if he would find out anything about the shadow he'd seen.

Mostly, though, Mark had been avoiding his friends.

It's difficult to be around them and not see Jeno there as well and even harder knowing he's the oldest of them all and is expected to carry their mournful hearts along with his own. He tries not to beat himself up too much, seeing as Jaemin had busied himself with helping his parents, Renjun and Chenle had each other and Donghyuck became busy with the crops at the farm. Mark sees Jisung help out at the shophouse too.

While he knows he should be getting something to do, a job, or anything to pass the time, Mark is only set on finding out about the tragic event. It's odd that there has been nothing from the authority figures, just silence as if nothing has happened.

So now Mark finds himself lurking, following guards whenever he deems it safe enough to. Normally the ones who had just gotten out of a brothel or a tavern would have a lot to say, thanks to the alcohol in their system. Mark had just spotted two of them stumbling out of an inn, laughing away and clearly intoxicated.

"You're not gonna like it, mate," one of the guards is saying with a laugh, prompting Mark to crouch down even further behind the bushes so he won't be seen. The guard continues, "She's got no meat in her, won't sell for a dime, I tell ya."

The other guard is laughing as well, as if the topic at hand doesn't bother him one bit. Mark knows they're speaking of a cow or a goat to be sold for coins, if the animal's weight is any indication. The second guard. shorter and smaller in size, finally stops laughing.

"Aye, but she'll still sell. Food's scarce around here. Anyone would buy it for whatever price."

The first guard laughed again and then they were silent for a while. Mark watches through the tall grasses, hoping for more than just casual banter because he needs to find out  _ something _ . The two guards start to move and Mark does his best to follow them without getting caught. 

It's easier to blend in with the villagers when the two start their round of patrol. It is harder, though, to catch onto what they're saying. It's always too loud, especially in this part of the village, where common folks are always fighting to get their source of food. Mark keeps his eyes on the guards and his ears open to whatever that they might say.

The guards are never gentle with the folks, young or old, women or men. Mark is sick of them treating the civilians like lesser human beings and it makes him especially ticked off now that he's witnessing it firsthand. One of the two kicks an elderly lady by her calf and before she could fall onto her knees, Mark catches her by instinct. 

"Wish those shadows would get rid of these old shits," the guard says to the other, catching Mark's attention but he pretends to not have heard it. "Why they've got nobles dying instead ain't makin' sense."

"Aye, they've already got two more dead last night, did ya know? Two more lords lost their firstborns."

Mark strains to listen as he guides the old lady away from the pair but luckily for him the guards continued their patrol, walking behind Mark so he keeps a close ear. This is what he had been trying to catch them saying for the past hour and the news made his curiosity all that much stronger.

The smaller guard, the one who had brought up the shadows, snickers. "In a way, those bloody nobles deserve it. Maybe someday we ain't got to do their dirty jobs for them."

The two laughed again and that was the last of the topic that Mark could hear before he had to go to avoid being noticed. They had already seen him when he helped the lady, they'd surely notice he was following. It's okay, he thinks. He heard what he wanted to hear and that was enough. At least for now.

* * *

Jaehyun has been cooped up in his chamber for two days now. It's truly suffocating and he hasn't gotten the chance to hear from Doyoung, which makes him nervous and anxious and sleep was difficult. His mother is busy trying to resolve what it was that was going on and from the guards outside his door, Jaehyun overheard that there had been another death.

He's restless. He thought of sneaking out through the window but his chamber is high in the keep and a little miss in his steps would undoubtedly be fatal. Jaehyun isn't ready to die but staying within his chamber and solar makes him worry. 

He had just finished breaking his fast, early in the morning and wondering what good it would be hiding here if mother was right about it being a shadow that killed those ladies. If the shadow wanted him dead, he would die easily, guarded or not, awake or asleep. 

While it scares him, Jaehyun has always been a pessimist. 

Outside, over his balcony, Jaehyun hears a flutter of wings. He recognizes the familiar sound and a smile immediately curls at his lips, making his way from his solar to the balcony, where his pegasus, Isolde, is already on her hooves, black wings massive behind her. He has never been more glad to see the creature.

"My sweet love," Jaehyun says, dimples punctured into his cheeks as he steps into the wide balcony to pet his pegasus. "I've missed you, sweetheart. I hope you've had better days in your absence."

The creature croons, nudging his cheek with her muzzle and seeming a little restless as she continues to raise her front legs and landing onto her hooves, the familiar pats of the pair upon the sandstone flooring of his balcony a sound he finds peace in yet somehow this time, his worrying heart doubles its speed.

Jaehyun sighs, combing his fingers through the pegasus' mane, soft against his skin, trying to calm the creature the best way he could. But Isolde grows even more restless, padding across the wide balcony and then back at him and he wonders what she's trying to tell him. He looks over to his doors, where he knows the guards are standing watch, from intruders or him, Jaehyun isn't entirely sure. It feels like the latter.

With his jaw clenched, Jaehyun kisses onto her jaw and whispers calming words to help calm her. Once he knows she's calm, Jaehyun pulls the nearest chair to climb onto her back. Isolde doesn't hesitate in moving, as if she'd wanted him to climb onto her all along. She moves, climbs over the railing before jumping off, her wings taking them to flight. 

Jaehyun loses his balance at first but he manages to hold on, breathing heavily as he beams, always, always a fan of being in the air on her back. It isn't a usual occurrence and he has done it once or twice but each time is a special experience on its own. 

Isolde seems to know where to go because she's flying in a single direction. He watches from high above, smiling at first as he takes in the scenic view of his land. He's proud to call it home, surely, and it makes him happy that someday he might get to rule it.

It's the smoke that catches his attention, its black swirls floating up into the air as he holds onto Isolde to look down below. Fire has broken out in some of the houses in Serpenville and it takes him a little while to realize that there is panic coming from the village.

From this high up, it's hard to hear what the villagers are screaming about but what he sees is clear. Children and their mothers are running in different directions, guards helping some of them get to safety. Jaehyun's eyes follow the path that people are running away from and then he sees a bigger stature, raising a hex and striking it upon a guard.

The shock makes him nearly lose his grip onto Isolde, horror filling up his bloodstreams as he takes in the events unfolding down amongst the people of his kingdom. More of the creature that had attacked the guard came running in, striking anyone close to them. 

"No…" Jaehyun finds himself saying as soon as it registers within his conscience that his kingdom is under a siege. He turns his head towards the castle, smaller now that he's far off, but he fears for his mother, for Doyoung. "Isolde, bring me back to the keep. We don't have much time."

Isolde, who usually listens to him, keeps flying, away from the palace. He panics, once again looking down at the chaos and deaths occurring down below. People are screaming, guards are struck down and Jaehyun has no idea what has come to break the peace until he sees one of the creatures looking up, straight at him.

It's an orc, Jaehyun knows this. He had learned about them growing up, had nightmares with their faces in them when he sleeps. The orc seems to hold a leading posture while the army of it continues to charge at the people, as if their only purpose is to kill. 

Its face is mangled and blackened, the one that is staring up at Jaehyun, eyes small like black buttons and Jaehyun could feel them following Isolde, watching, aiming. And then it raised its arm and in its hand is a spear. Jaehyun's eyes widened in panic.

He tries to steer Isolde away but the orc is fast and its aim is good because a second later, Jaehyun feels a sharp pain slicing over his arm. He screams out in pain, a hand quick to clutch at the wound and blood splutters through his fingers. Isolde screeches and then she flies off fast, further and further away from the chaos. 

Jaehyun could feel the tears drenching his face, shaky fingers trying to keep himself from bleeding out but it's hard. It's hard to breathe through the shock and pain, it's hard to think and stay awake.

The last thing Jaehyun remembers before everything turns black is that all around him there is only sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly haven't been getting any motivation to write this one and i'm a little sad because i had this whole thing planned aaaah. thank you to those who have been supporting this series though!! i have chapter 4 half written so honestly let me know if i should continue this or put it aside.
> 
> as always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnyongclub) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/johnyongclub)!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter!! next one will come sometime next week or earlier. thank you! 
> 
> find me on twt @johnyongclub, i make edits and will be posting character aesthetics!


End file.
